


Height

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Arrogance, Beaches, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cameras, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Creepy, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Extramarital Affairs, Insults, Jeans, Leather Jackets, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Nighttime, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Tags May Change, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few inches of height more and he could’ve kissed those dirty lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height

Moonlight danced across the cresting waves and lit the pale sands as Corkoran crossed them. A few feet away Pine stood still as a statue, a breeze caressed the dark blond hair and the face that was stern but ever so lovely. Jonathan Pine, distinguished soldier, saviour of children, fairy-tale hero in a leather jacket.

“What do you want, Corkoran ?” Even that voice was smooth as silk.

“Nice night for an exchange of some very valuable information isn’t it, Pine ?” Corkoran hoisted the zipper bag and swung it in a little circle.

“That information would be ?”

“Catch, pretty boy.” He tossed the bag over Pine’s head just to watch him jump. Sometimes he hated being short as shit but having a slightly closer view than most of the denim-clad hips as Pine landed made it worth it. Pine opened the bag then pulled out the photos. Blue eyes widened and a flush darkened the tanned cheeks.

“Sometimes it helps to have an old Polaroid lying around, get to have all the good shots right away. I’d watch where you touch that third one though it got dirty once or twice. Poor Jed thinks her husband’s never cheated a day in his life when unbeknownst to her Roper’s been sucking your cock whenever and wherever he could. Pretty thing, just like the rest of you. Still, go on, throw ’em in the water if you want I’ve got plenty of back-up’s to spare.”

Menace filled the air, photos fluttered, water plashed then Pine loomed over him. “You fucking little shit.” 

Corkoran had missed that fight or flight response, those little shivers that felt so good. Yes, this was a dangerous game, but it was fun as all Hell because Pine wanted to beat the shit out of him but couldn’t without making Roper suspicious. Agh, just a few inches of height more and he could’ve kissed those dirty lips.

“Ooh, language, Thomas. We wouldn’t want young Danny to hear that and start swearing left-and-right now would we ?”

Pine grit his teeth, every muscle gloriously tense. “Why blackmail ? Why now ?"

“I don’t know who you’re working for but if my name pops up too much in your findings, Pine, well, these photos, not to mention those wonderful videos of you fucking Roper silly, go to Jed, the international media and on the internet. Oh I can see the headlines already, “Richard Roper: Tied-up by Secrets ?, Bound by Dangerous Affairs ?” Unfortunately, that means you'd also get arrested for those pesky fraud and murder charges back home. Still someone'd see that pretty face and start lobbying your innocence. Doesn’t that sound fun ?” Whoosh, “Okay, I suppose it doesn’t but that punch was really close. You want another try ? Uff.” Kick to the bollocks, hadn’t expected that one.

“Once you’ve iced them go bugger yourself.”

“Ha, ah.” Corkoran half-straightened to watch Pine go. “Yeah, nice-n’-hard just for you. Hey, you gonna sleep with your clothes on now ? ’Cause that sheet doesn’t obscure anything.”

No verbal answer but he did get a half-turn and a V. So Pine did know that one, surprise, surprise. When he’d gathered up the photos and bag he hobbled back toward the villa. Time to get some ice. A lot of ice.


End file.
